Mass effc- you know what screw it- Sangheili overkill mode
by High Fleet Admiral of the UNSC
Summary: An answer to B1ue ange1s crossover challenge what happens when the sangheili go overkill on the reapers i made some changes to the criteria but it has a lot of our favorite hinge heads killing reapers left right center rated T for mild swearing.


**Hey guys this an answer to B1ue ange1's****crossover challenge so read that first. Now on to the story. Oh yay it's mostly canon but post Spartan ops its au, so yeah, and there is arbiters and ****Rtas 'Vadum****. Also all ****Sangheili armors are from ****Halo reach,**** Kig-yar are from halo 4 and hunters are … well hunters.**

Time line

Year 2553 – the human covenant war ends, now classified as the Great War.

Year 2555–a lone SDV corvette shows up over earth and identifies itself as the _ardent prayer_

Year 2556-the remains of the super carrier _Long night of solace_ are found and the other 2 pieces over reach disappear from orbit. The fate of the wreckage is unknown.

Year 2557 – the events of halo 4 but instead of just letting the Didact escape captain Del Rio instead gave M.C.P.O. 117 a choice, hand over the rampant Cortana and he would attack the _mantle's approach_ or with hold her and let countless humans die on earth. M.C.P.O. 117 hands over Cortana. Cortana is destroyed and the mantles approach is disabled and the Didact retreats to installation 03. BLUE team including M.C.P.O. 117 are sent after him and the events of installation 03 happen. Captain Del Rio was promoted to admiral and reassigned to something called Project: _Reclamation. _Commander Lansky was made captain and given command of the _infinity_.

Year 2558 February 7 - March 3 – the events of Spartan ops occur but instead of Dr. Halsey getting shot commander palmer missies and hits Jul 'Mdama in the head the covenant remnant is now leader less and goes into hiding requiem is now firmly in U.N.S.C. hands and Dr. Halsey is back in O.N.I. custody

Year 2559 March 5 – Negotiations are held between Jiralhanae war chieftain Lydus and Sangheili separatists and the U.N.S.C., but were interrupted when a joint strike force of covenant remnant and insurrectionists attack. Since the new phoenix incident does not occur Spartan Scruggs does not turn traitor and the united security detail of the three delegations fight of the assault with only 4 dead, Paul DeMarco, 2 Sangheili and one Jiralhanae.

Year 2563 – the ark portal is repaired and used again the scout party consists of the U.N.S.C. _infinity_ and the _shadow of intent _and battle group Dakota, along with 3 other assault carriers, 8 super cruisers, 16 CCS class battle cruisers, 28 CPV class destroyers and 60 modified SDV class corvettes [1] also a new class of war ship called the _reclamation _class was included in the manifest although the warship can't be seen among the expedition also several prowlers and stealth corvettes are sent as well however this also marks the first time in a millennia that the Sangheili have not brought any Unggoy with them on an expedition simply because the Unggoy did not want to come along. But the power required to fuel the portal wiped out the electricity grid for the entire continent of Africa and Europe resulting in it becoming a one way trip.

U.N.S.C. military calendar 2563, November 5th 21:34

Captain Lasky

U.N.S.C. infinity, bridge

The mission was going great until the portal closed. Captain Lasky co-commander of arguably the best, most skilled and most powerful fleet in existence on this day. Hell they took down the Didact with half this fleet. But unfortunately all the weapons in the galaxy won't do any good when you have to travel across the GALAXY.

"Roland confirm the portal _is_ closed and the ark is_ still_ damaged" said Lasky

A foot tall projection of a man in a aviators suit popped up and said

"Confirmed captain, but it seems that only part of the ark is damaged and according to the Janus key the intact part is the one we need to get to."

"Alright Roland send down several pelicans and 2 platoons of marines with fire teams majestic and crimson. Also send down Sarah"

"Yes sir, right away"

"Also get some Sangheili down there as well"

"Got it sir"

U.N.S.C. military calendar 2563, November 5th 21:35

Spartan Jones

S-deck

Spartan jones was chilling with his new team majestic when the speakers blared and

"Fire teams majestic and crimson suit up and report to hanger bay immediately"

Team leader Thorne suddenly stood up and said

"Alright majestic suit up"

Jones was a hardened veteran surviving earth, reach and most notably, Delta halo. He had come to the halo on the _in amber clad._ He had wanted tokill some elites. He left along with his squad on a CCS class battlecruiser captained by the same elites he had nearly killed.

He now had the chance to work with and pay his debt to his saviors for that very same battle cruiser was in this fleet.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when someone yelled

"Hey jones you coming or not"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming"

Jones made his way from the barracks to the armor fitting station.

Thorne, Madsen, Grant, and Hoya were already through the machine and had their armor on.

Thorne had his new prefect armor on, usually he used recruit armor but after he was made fire team leader he switched to the more advanced prefect armor. He was also a hardened veteran who has been through a hell of a lot, including having his family composed. He wielded an MA5 assault rifle

Grant was suited up in her usual path finder armor with her DMR.

Madsen, the team's sniper was wearing recon armor with his usual SRS99-S5 AM.

Hoya a former O.D.S.T. was probably the most head strong person on the team and he was wearing his signature operator armor, he held his M 45-D tactical shotgun in one hand.

All of them also had M6H hand guns at the ready.

Now it was time to wear his own armor. Which was the orbital variant. Jones wore it simply because he was an O.D.S.T. and the skull was bad ass. It was also blue like the rest of majestic.

He walked over to the weapons rack and picked up a pair of M7 SMG's along with a Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle, otherwise known as the Spartan laser. And a he also picked up a M6H hand gun.

Seeing the weapons load out, Throne smirked and said "are you sure you have enough weapons for a scouting op, jones".

Jones replied "nah, just enough to kill a monitor".

Thorne lost the smile and said "forerunner constructs are no laughing matter, even the chief had trouble with a monitor. Rumor has it that the monitor almost did what the covies and innies could never do."

Everyone was solemn after that.

To brighten the mood Madsen suddenly yelled "come on majestic, crimsons already down there let's go."

And he started running to the elevator everyone was shocked for a second but then regained their senses and chased after him.

But Hoya stopped by the weapons rack and picked up another splaser before he too ran after them.

U.N.S.C. military calendar 2563, November 5th 22:01

Spartan Jones

Pelican Zulu 4-6

After the pelican was under way from _infinity_ commander palmer spoke up over the comm

"Alright ladies and other Spartans, we are probably going to go scout out the key to humanities ascension but we will do so with the hinge heads, so kindly don't shoot them. Our mission is to scout out the absolute record and surrounding area. I will lead fire teams majestic and crimson to secure the record itself while first platoon will secure the perimeter, while second platoon will establish a defensive line behind the first platoon. Each platoon will also get help from a lance of Sangheili infantry while the IV's will get help from a spec-ops file. Hopefully this will lead us to an unimaginable store of forerunner tech but either way we will have closer relationships with our allies let's move people"

"Dang that woman is awesome" said Madsen

"Yeah and she can kick your ass without her armor." piped grant from across the pelican.

Everyone including Madsen laughed.

"Hey guys you might want to see this" said the pelican pilot

The fire team made their way to the front of the pelican and saw the most awe inspiring sight ever…the ark

At 127,530 km long it is the biggest artificial construct… ever. Even damaged it was huge and majestic.

"Alright majestic lets go and meet up with the hinge heads" said Thorne

U.N.S.C. military calendar 2563, November 5th 22:10

Spartan Jones

Absolute record

The record was situated on an isle like the cartographer, it was arranged in roughly the shape of diamond with on side only 750m to the side vertices but it was 2km to the other point and it was perfectly symmetrical and the longer side was an open field surrounded by pine trees and there was a thick forest of coniferous trees, like what would be found in northern Canada, on the other side of the point the record itself was a square rotated to line up points with the diamond. It looked like a pyramid with its top chopped of instead there was another square structure, this kept going like a Mayan step pyramid up to 4 levels the base being 500m by 500m the top being 100m by 100m. It was all in forerunner metal and had a lot of defenses in place but none of were firing at the top there seemed to be a forerunner version to a pelican, it was roughly the same size as the phantom and looked like a molding of a pelican with a long sword and a phantom with forerunner geometry.

"Where the hell are Elites?" Complained Madsen

"They said that they have something special to do. Ah look there are the phantoms" replied Sarah palmer

"Shit that's a lot of aircraft. Are you sure that it's only 2 lances and a file". Commented Grant

Indeed there were 10 spirts, 10 phantoms with an escort of 2 seraphs and 4 banshees _each._

As the banshees screeched by followed by the seraphs the phantoms and sprits hovered over the site of the absolute record and dropped their cargo. A cohort of Sangheili Honor guards backed up by wraiths led by an Honor guard ultra (otherwise known as the light of sanghelios). Other than the 500 strong honor guards, there was 100 high ranking Sangheili with no one under the rank of general or shipmaster and all of them zealots. There were led by imperial admiral Rtas Vadum and Arbiter Thel Vadam. However they seemed to be waiting for something suddenly someone yelled

"Hey what is that." and he pointed at something and everyone looked and saw a gold phantom surrounded by seraphs.

The Honor guard ultra yelled "cohort form ranks"

And the honor guards jumped into action and made ranks from the flat landing space at the narrow end of the island all the way to the door of the record. They were 250 one each side about four meters from each other and stood at rigid attention.

The phantom landed at the narrow point and a ramp opened like on a pelican.

"Since when did your rides do _that?_" said commander palmer

"Since we modified them to do that." said the arbiter

From the phantom exited 4 more ultra honor guards and between the four was a gold….casket. The casket looked big enough for the arbiter to fit comfortably. It was followed by the same arrangement of honor guard ultras only with a silver coffin it looked… feminine.

"ATTENTION" yelled the first ultra that disembarked.

All the honor guards suddenly stood straighter and looked, if possible, more intimidating and all the high ranking Sangheili bowed as the coffins floated by on anti grav lifts. Even the arbiter bowed his head.

"Who the hell are in those coffins" asked Thorne

Pointing to the gold coffin the arbiter said "Those young Spartan are the remains of our most capable leader, the last true arbiter, the first heretic arbiter. The first one to see through the lies of the prophets and do something about them. He also make me look like a hatchling when compared in combat prowess, (pointing to the silver coffin) and those are there the remains of his wife. I present to Fal 'Chavamee and Han 'Chavamee.


End file.
